


Protection

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [27]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lora catches Kevin in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

“Should I come back later?” Lora asked with the deep satisfaction of one who knows their target has no means of saving face.

 

Flynn smacked his head on the underside of the laser in surprise, then peeked out between the wires sheepishly. “Um... It's not what you think?”

 

Lora shook her head, and turned toward the exit. “I'm not judging you for what you do in your free time.” She paused for a long moment then, and Flynn filled the silence with a mental list of all the things she _could_ judge him for. “Just clean up after yourself, and don't break anything.”

 

Just as he thought he was in the clear, Lora paused, and glanced back at him sprawled beneath the laser. “And remember to wear protection!”

 

Flynn smacked his head into the laser again.


End file.
